DYSL: Cannibal Holocaust Special
by Cyber-chan
Summary: Azula, Katara and Ty lee are watching Cannibal Holocaust,a big mistake.I don't own ATLA and Cannibal Holocaust, but Eboshi is mine. You will probably don't get this if you didn't read Destroy your sister life a the last till chapter 16.


**-WARNING-**

**-THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM THE MOVIE CANNIBAL HOLOCAUST-**

**-BY DEODATO RUGGERO-**

**-SUCH MOVIE IS FOR AN AUDIENCE OF 18+ YEARS OLD-**

**-AND IT WAS BANNED FROM OVER 50 COUNTRIES FOR IT'S EXTREME VIOLENCE-**

**-IN THIS MOVIE THEY KILLED REAL ANIMALS-**

**-IT'S A PERFECT GIFT FOR PEOPLE YOU HATE-**

**-I WARN YOU TO NEVER WATCH IT-**

**- HOWEVER THE SOUNDTRACK IS AMAZING-**

**November 2th 2011, Wednesday**

**2:16 AM**

**Girl's bathroom**

"no one is around" Katara said to Azula, who looked at her confused before turning around and removing her red sweater, revealing the angry bruises and the bandages on her back

"...have you brought the new bandages" she asked a little hesitant

"they are in my backpack" Azula said, Katara got the other girl backpack and opened it, taking the bandages out then she went over Azula and gently unwrapped the old ones, when she saw one of the cuts had pus on it

"I think that one got infected, maybe you should.."

"no" the younger girl said

"fine but I can't do more then clean it in such short time" Katara said rolling her eyes, she had never meet such a stubborn girl, then she stated to clean and disinfect the wounds, this operation hurt like hell, Azula tried to not show it but Katara noticed anyway and tried to assure her

"hold on, I am almost finished"

"why are you doing this for me?" Azula asked

"I will never turn my back on people who need me" Katara answered without hesitation

"plus after thinking about it, I understand that you threw that coke on me just to antagonize me" then she added

"however don't you think I will forgive you easily for that" Azula couldn't help but knuckle a little at this

"It's better if you come to my house today, so I can fix this better" Katara said as she re-bandaged the cuts

"...I have homework to do..." the younger girl answered with an hint of fear, she had no idea how her father would react.

"I don't see the problem we can do those together" the older girl said a little suspicious, as she finished.

"I don't think my father would approve, he might think I went to your house to have fun" Azula said, putting her sweater back on

"Then I will come to your house, so he can see we are actually studying"

"I don't think there should be a problem with that" the Seiryu admitted

"it's settled then" Katara said but ad she was putting away the old bandages, something caught her eye from Azula's backpack

"what's this?" she asked as she took out a yellow blu ray case, Azula looked over her shoulder and said

"oh I forgot that one, I guess I will watch it this evening"

"but it's rated for 18+ people..." the older girl said

"I know but it's also from 1980, I sure the effects will look so fake that I will just get bored" Azula said

"...alright then you will have no problem if I watch it with you?" Katara asked skeptical that the thirteen year old will really dare to watch such movie, Azula smirked a little and said accepting the challenge

"sure, but you better don't chicken out or I will be really disappointed"

"fine, then how about we do a little sleepover at your house" Katara proposed

"NO WAY IN HELL!" shouted a male voice as the bathroom door slammed open, the girls turned and saw a furious Sokka

"how common Sokka stop being such a jerk" his sister said

"I am not letting you sleepover at the psycho house!"

"A sleepover where!" Almost screamed a loud voice belonging to Ty lee, who just entered the bathroom with a big smile, that almost disappeared when she saw Katara and Azula together, jealousy got over her so she said

"I want to come too!" Azula gave her an odd and confused look, didn't Ty lee broke her friendship with her?

"then, we will all go to Azula's house, I will warn my parents" said Katara before Azula could have said anything against it, something she wouldn't have done now that Ty lee was involved

"no way! I am going too!" Sokka protested, Azula couldn't stand him anymore so she said

"fine, if you want so badly to come at girls sleepover, I will have no other choice but to dress you like one and chop off you penis"

"Have fun Katara" he deadpanned and leaved.

**5:04 PM**

**Seiryu's Mansion**

Katara is open mouthed, she never saw such a big house, however Ty lee was indifferent she had already see Azula's house so many times and smiled at Katara's expression

-I am the one who knows Azula best- she thought but there was something new

"Hi Eboshi" said Katara to the orange dog, which run around her before jumping on her owner, who like usual caught the dog In her arms

"you really got a bad habit" Azula said petting it, Katara got closer and did the same, the pink lover could only stare in horror

-...but Azula hates animals!- she thought but she must have said that out aloud because the other girls looked at her strangely

"what can I say Eboshi is special" the Seiryu simply said

**5:33 PM**

Azula and Katara leaved Ty lee studying, and went to the bathroom to fix more accurately Azula's infected cut, but Ty lee completely misinterpreted the situation and thought they were getting intimate.

-I can't believe I lost her to that goody shoes!- she thought sadly, forgetting that Azula hasn't even hit puberty

**9:11 PM**

**Seiryu's Mansion**

**Living room**

"Are you sure you want to watch this with us? You can still go to my room" Azula asked Ty lee, who positioned herself on the couch between Katara and Azula, Eboshi at their feet, a big plasma TV in front them

"I am sure" she said and hugged Azula's arm

-she is more clingy the usual- the younger girl thought and then said

"last warning"

"go on" Ty lee said

"Don't blame me later" Azula said and pressed the play button on the remote control.

* * *

><p>The scene opened with a really relaxing song played on a electric bass and a panoramic view of the Amazonian forest, writes in a simple white characters appeared on the seen -FRANCO PALAGGI and FRANCO DI NUNZIO present- then there was a pause and the camera moved in an unstable way across the forest, when an enormous river came into scene other writes appeared -a movie of DEODATO RUGGERO- to underground melody other instruments kicked in, almost obscuring the guitar sound and creating the most peaceful melody ever heard to man, while the camera showed in all it's glory the magnificent Amazon river the title -CANNIBAL HOLOCAUST- fixed on the screen before it abruptly disappeared, seconds later it gave it's place to – story and screenplay by GIANFRANCO CLELELICI – then it showed another part of the forest with a piece of beach and sea at the end, it was probably the eastern part of Amazonian – script and costumes MASSIMO ANTONELLO GELENG- the camera gave a better shot at the beach part without moving away from the forest.<p>

The shot changed again to another part of the forest -editing VINCENZO TOMASSI- showing small affluents of the Amazon river, the camera started to move faster but in another section of the Amazonian forest with less trees - director of photography SERGIO D'OFFIZI- the shot shows a side of the Amazon river like before but from a totally different angle – music composed and directed by RIZ ORTOLANI- we see a big source of water -director of production GIOVANNA MASINI- then the camera shows more closer the forest and keeps moving encountering another source of water – a production F.D. CINEMATOGRAFICA- the shot moved to it's course – direction RUGGERO DEODATO- then a whole sentence popped to the screen – to keep the authenticity of the movie, some parts have been kept in the original version-

* * *

><p>-OK this doesn't look so bad- Ty lee thought but struggled closed to Azula anyway, who looked deep in thought<p>

-there is something odd in that melody...it's too relaxing, it's giving me creeps-

-Why did they put such a peaceful melody in horror film?- Katara thought

Eboshi is falling asleep at Azula's feet

* * *

><p>The scene changed to a modern setting, we are on a tower in New York and there is a close up to reporter with big brown glasses and a very old microphone who said<p>

"the technological progress triumphs, those things that at the start of the century seemed impossible , today have been by far exceeded, eighty years ago we were not flying, today the descent of the first man to the moon is still a memory" the shot turned around and stated to show a panoramic view of the city

"during our twenty century, the civilization has progressed far more then in the previous centuries, today the new world of futuristic writers is already knocking at the doors" the scene changed to a urban street

"However we don't have to forget that on Earth still exists wild people, man whose social level didn't go higher then the stone age" showing a crowed road

"beings whose moral level stayed to the jungle instinct" a trafficked one

"primitives, who live in a world hostile and unforgiving, where it applies the law of the strongest" Brooklyn bridge is show, followed by the famous Twin Towers

"to remember us of this, four of your reporters departed to shot an exclusive reportage of big interest" the camera came back to the reporter with glasses

"to make us remember that the technological progress isn't the only goal of humankind" the shot changes to a urban street with a big poster of Dracula on a wall

"there can't be a real science without an authentic conscience" the camera moved to a TV on a shopping window with a frozen image of a man with short hair

"and there we have your reporters, Alan Yates the director, who became famous with his reportage of war" shot on the people who are watching the news on that TV before coming back on it but with the picture changed to that of a smiling woman with long brown hair

"Shanda Tomaso, his girlfriend and assistant and those are the inseparable operators" the picture changed to a man with blond hair and a big mustache with a big smile and champagne on hand

"Jack Anders" then at a black and white picture of a man with really short hair

"and Mark Williams" the TV showed the reporter

"They left and never came back, lets see them again at the start of their beautiful adventure" the television screen shows a footage

"we are in village at the boundaries of the bigger unexplored zone in the world" we see the four missing reporters walking down a street

"they are about to board on a piper that will bring them along the Amazon river and then they will continue on foot to the interior of the jungle" there is a close up on the woman, who goes to buy some food at a stable, she is approached by two other reporters, the one with the microphone asked

"Hey Shanda, are you really not afraid?" meanwhile her boyfriend enters in the shot and puts an arm around her shoulder with a big smile

"No at all, I have been with them in the most dangerous places in the world".

The shot changes to a riverside and we see Alan

"and you Alan?" the same reporter from before asks, the man moves and puts once again his arm around his girlfriend with the same smile

"To say the truth, there is only one thing that scares me, marriage" the crew laughed and Jack said

"he is not the only one" then Shana exclaims giving a playful punch to her boyfriend shoulder

"and it's to postpone it, that he sends me at the end of the world"

"well, this time he succeeded again" the reporter remarked, the woman answers

"yes, but this is the last time" then all the four of them get in shot, Jack is smoking, as the reporter says

"if this time you will be able to come back alive" they do bad gestures as to say don't bring misfortune and then Alan says

"you can be sure of that, let's go" the crew goes away, the blonde one walks in a goofy way, they are laughing.

* * *

><p>-something tells me that the blonde one is total bastard- Azula thought<p>

-yea this movie is not scary at all!- Ty lee cheered mentally

-...poor them, they look such a wonderful group of friends and those two were going to marry, I hope they are still alive- Katara sadly thought

* * *

><p>The shot changes near a piper<p>

"This is not the first time someone tries an adventure like theirs in the 59th and 67th for example, why did that shipments fail?"

"you are talking about Smith and that French group" said Jack but Mark interrupted

"it's irrelevant all they had was courage" he paused and arranged his camera "they weren't good like us" Shanda, Alan and Jack giggled a little, the first said

"for us difficult doesn't exist and impossible just requires a little more time"

"We will make it!" said Alan, the reporter said

"Good luck" then a black man with a mustache and a rifle on hand, which he raised in air as Alan said

"There he is you guide!" the shot focused on the moving blades of the piper and then it's departing, the voice of the reporter with glasses comes back and says

"those are they last images" the camera changes to a local park "by two months there haven't been more news, are they still alive? And if they are, were are they?"

"this is what the aid shipment founded by the university of New York and the BBC"

The shot changes showing a man with a mustache and not much hair

"thanks for having accepted, professor Monroe" says a man with white hair we see from behind, your reporter continues

"The professor Monroe has already took part in shipments regards primitives tribes, but this is the first time he goes to Amazon"

The scene abruptly changes to a forest, were we see a group of natives eating some meat and what looked like a human hand...

* * *

><p>"AGHHHHHHHH" Ty lee screamed and buried her head into Azula's chest, making the half asleep Eboshi jump awake<p>

"Calm down it's just plastic rubber on fake bones, have you ever seen yellow bones?" Azula said putting an arm around her shoulders

"...nope..."

"then relax and enjoy the movie" Ty lee seemed convinced and turned her head to watch

* * *

><p>In the meantime the scene moved to a group of marines who shot at the natives killing a pair of them but one shot something with a blowgun at one of them who fell on the ground<p>

"you help Olivera" said a black man, the leader, to a girl, as he shoot at the native and killed him

* * *

><p>"this looks so fake, there isn't even a blood on them" exclaimed Azula clearly bored, for <em>now<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: there it is the cannibal holocaust special, it's going to be Three shot cause it got too long and I had to cut it.<strong>

**I am descriving the scenes directly from the movie...but I only found the italian version on youtube so I am also traslating the dialogue, but I won't descrive in details _the turtle_ scene as I don't want to puke or rewatch the scene.**

**Next chapter we will see Doctor Monroe jouney, the other the troupe, this is a prologue**

**I will post next chapter in January.  
><strong>


End file.
